Werewolf Mate
by Sammy Bear
Summary: Sky Mitch is just an orphan,or so he thinks. After a strange dream he learns that he is a mate to a werewolf and the werewolf's other animagus mate. We all know that they are Remus and Sirius. This story is up for adoption
1. Prologue

Hey Fans! This is my first attempt at a story on this site. I will try to update this regularly. **I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR SKY, CASSIDY AND ANY ADULT NOT HEARD OF FROM THE BOOKS OR MOVIES. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO J.K. Rowling **I wish I owned them but i don't so yea! Enjoy and Review please.

* * *

_Sky Mitch was in an open field. That in it's self was odd because Sky had never known before what a field looked like. To describe something as beautiful was hard to say the least. It was green, with so many flowers he could only decide that this was his minds way of saying that he should be a botanist. One of the flowers that caught his eye was a simple one. It was a light violet and only had five petals for each flower._

_Sky sat down by the enchanting flowers and smelled one. It had a really pretty sent, one of something that was remarkably like passion. Not that Sky knew what passion smelt like considering he was never liked. Most saw the freak in him. others only saw the gay man. Never the man who loved his friends. Never the man who never laughed. Never the man who lost his world and still hadn't regained it._

_Sky heard a twig snap and noticed two men. One had tawny brown hair and the other had very dark hair. Both men looked at him and Sky prepared the the possible onslaught. Why couldn't his dreams leave hm alone and in peace._

_"Dear one, I am Remus Lupin, and my mate here is Sirius Black. I am a werewolf," the one with tawny brown hair said._

_"I am Sky Mitch, if you think I am a werewolf, you've got the wrong person. If you think I'm against them, you definitely have the wrong person. Please leave me be," Sky replied to that._

_"I told you because you are my other mate and this dream is to tell you that in person. It's an introductory dream," Remus informed with a smile on his beautiful face._

_Sky's eyes got wide as he was told all the facts. "Will you have to turn me?"_

_"Of course not. It is a curse to be a werewolf. I do not want others to go through that pain," Remus said with a mournful voice as if he was just told his best friend had died._

_"Remus, I think the boy wants to know about us and I would like to know about him," Sirius spoke up for the first time. Sirius voice was like honey. Sweet and rich with a peaceful nature to it._

_"Why would any one want to know about me and my sad little sob story? I live in Arizona, my parents died when I was eight and I live inside an orphanage. I am only fifteen and I have to work all days of the week just so that I have the money to get my education. I'm a freak with purple eyes and I'm gay. To top it all off my friend is half werewolf and every one wants her dead. Who in the world would want to be my mate, when I'm so messed up?" Sky asked as he looked back at the purple flower with eyes filled with unshed tears._

_"Oh Sky," Remus sat down next to Sky and pulled him into his lap._

_Remus buried his head into Sky's neck and took in his scent. Sky smelt of freshly baked cookies with a splash of cinnamon, and Remus faintly wondered if Sky would taste as good. The thought made Remus smirk softly._

_"Remus, we must go back home. The sun will rise soon and Sky can not be late for work," Sirius reminded his werewolf mate. They would find the young man soon after they awoke._

_Remus sighed and gently stood up with Sky. Remus gave him a soft kiss before they left._

_"I will find you mate and I will always want you, no matter what. Stay safe my love," Remus said before walking away with Sirius._


	2. The Orphanage

Here is the next chapter of Werewolf Mate. I Have decided that if I have not updated the story by the end of Wednesday it is late. **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER BOOKS. J. DOES. I OWN THE CHARACTERS NOT MENTIONED IN THE BOOK AT ALL.** Please Review and flames will be deleted. I like constructive criticism not a bunch of blasting that does not help me. Thank you.

* * *

Sky Mitch entered the orphanage once again. He had been there since he was eight, and though it did feel like a home to him, he was not happy to be back so soon. Sky was a fifteen year old boy and he worked. True it was a simple, part time job at the local book store, but it felt like all he had at times. He relied on the money he made from his job to pay for the tutoring he got. The owners of the orphanage stopped letting kids go to school after they graduated middle school, believing that they were then old enough to get a job. Of course, his job being part time never payed a lot, but it was worth it.

"Go into the office, you fag," Mrs. Moxley, the owner, said in a deadly voice.

Sky couldn't help but wonder wy he was wanted in the office. You were only called into the office if some one wanted to adopt you. Sky felt this couldn't be the case, as he knew not many wanted to adopt a fifteen year old gay man with freaky light plumb eyes. True he was un-scathed and well toned, but he was to pale, skin like snow and hair pale blond hair only a few shades darker than platinum.

Sky Mitch slowly shuffled into the office. Immediately he noticed two men. One of the men had very dark hair, almost as dark as night with a slight blue sheen in it. This god of a man wore his hair long and in a pony tail. His eyes were a stormy, solid grey that had no other colours in it. It would make him seem soulless, but his eyes sparkled and glittered, not as though he could be manipulative, but as an eye would in the light yet more grand. His skin wan tan, like he had been out for hours doing god only knows what, and his mussels! So large yet so safe it seemed. What Sky would do to get into those arms.

The other man was just as sublime. His tawny brown hair was shorter then the other man yet longer then Sky's. This man looked to be a professor for collage with his sophisticated white and brown outfit and hair styled by a professional. Despite his professor like qualities, he was only slightly less tan then the man with dark hair. His body had nice mussels and wash board abs which could be seen through his shirt. The man's eyes were a pure gold with an animal like quality, almost wolfish. Sky had seen that trait in his best friend, Cassidy, who was half werewolf. This man was probably a full werewolf.

Sky doubted that this beautiful man was going to adopt him or even be able to feel that Sky could be his mate. His mate would probably be one of the beautiful or even sexy girls here like Sierra or Kimberlee. Sierra being a long, wavy red haired goddess and Kimberlee being the curly blond haired, five pound boobed woman. _Yes_, Sky thought, _these men would never go for an unattractive emo hair cut boy who had almost nothing to offer other than his cooking._

"Sky, would you mind showing these men were the boggart problems are. I know there's one in the pantry but, there are more I don't know about." Said Mr. Xiao, the nice chief.

"Of course, Sir," Sky replied.

Sky walked out of the office and down the long, dark hallway to a very bad sight. There was Cassidy in a white shirt with blue jeans on the ground by some guy pinning her there. The real problem to that was the stranger held a knife to her throat and she was screaming for help and trying to kick him off of herself. Poor Cassidy was going to have trouble singing tonight. Anger flared though Sky's body, filling his pours and pulled the guy off Cassidy and helped her stand up.

"What were you doing to her?" Sky asked with the first question that came to his mind.

"I was going to kill that mangy, half-breed, human," The stranger replied. Oh yeah, this guy was stupid.

Sky however, completely lost all coherent thought except for one, _I almost lost the only person who cares for me_. Sky didn't feel himself punch the guy nor, did he hear the crack of a nose. All he knew was that Cas, _his _Cas, couldn't fight this one on her own. Sky had also forgotten the two gods that were behind him. The man with black hair had to restrain the man who attacked Cassidy to keep this guy from hurting his mate. The man with tawny brown hair was holding Sky up so that he wouldn't fall. Sky was numb to the little tingles the went up and down his body from that touch. Slowly Sky became aware of everything around himself.

When Sky realized what he did, he took a deep breath before he had the chance to hurt the warmth that held him up. Sky felt rather than heard Cassidy move closer to him, just to hum a song that his mother used to do for him. It was a soft song, full of love and hope, the kind only a family member had.

Cassidy looked so much like his mother it made him want to cry sometimes. They had the same blond hair. So soft and shiny it looked to be an angel's. They were thin, with small curves in all the right places but that was were the similarities ended. Cassidy had orange eyes, not Halloween orange or even macaroni and cheese orange but, a soft foam orange of that which would be seen on orange soda. Sickly sweet. Not that Cassidy was sweet. Oh no, she was moody just before the waxing half moon and moody just after the waning half moon. She was still a sister to him all the same.

When Sky was fully calmed down Cassidy let go of him and told him to go back to their room and go to bed, she would show the guests to the boggart hiding places. Sky did so without compaint. He shared a room with Cassidy because the guy's in the orphanage were scared Sky would try to molest them in their sleep. Sky would always roll his eyes at them but it never did any good. They were still ignorant men and so Sky would share a room with his best friend Cassidy.

The room was small and could barely fit the two friends but they did with what they could. Cassidy's bed was a sea foam and had a blue bird print. There was one pillow on it. Next to her bed was a dark chestnut colored nightstand. On it held her jewellery box that her mother bought for her and in it held Cassidy's bangles and one of a kind sultan ring from Turkey. It was all her mother left her and she wold not get her house back until she was eighteen.

On the other side of the room was Sky's bed. It had light tan blankets and one pillow. It was narrow but could it him and Cassidy when she was in her wolf form. Next to his bed was a nightstand that was iidentical to Cassidy's except on it held his favorite book that was about animagi. It was a book he loved dearly and it was always in the same place so he would always be able to read it when he wanted.

As soon as Sky's head hit the bed he fell asleep.


	3. The Next Day

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BELONGING TO J. I ONLY OWN SKY AND CASSIDY.**

* * *

Sky woke up to the sensation of something wet and cold pressed against his cheek. He ground and tried to move away from it, as he did not feel like getting up. He then noticed the weight against his chest. Sky was not alarmed, as Cassidy had woken him up on more than one occasion in her wolf form. Slowly, he opened his eyes, but instead of seeing a honey blond furry face, there was a dark colored furry face. Sky did not scream though, he didn't make a sound, for he knew the dog would attack him if it felt threatened. Sky gently placed his hand on the dogs head fearful of moving to quickly and getting bitten. Instead the dog encouraged him and made a happy sound and resting the head against Sky's shoulder.

A big honey blond wolf with orange eyes came into the room and sat on the bed next to Sky. Cassidy didn't seem to object the new person so surely this new dog was alright. Cassidy was known for attacking anything that could be a potential threat to her human friend so why would this be any different. The answer was that this was no different. Cassidy had attacked things more lethal then a huge black dog that could be descried as the grim. The grim was believed to be a big black dog that would show itself to someone about to die. The wizard version of the Grim Reaper.

Sky picked up his book that was on the nightstand and began to read about the animagi. An animaguswas a witch or wizard that could turn into a animal at any time they wanted. This transformation was not painful and would allow any one to be safe from bites of a werewolf at any time of the month. One can become an animagus but it is a difficult proses, and only the strongest of wizards can. The spell to revel it was simple enough but from there it was hard. Even if one did become an animagus, it was illegal to not be registered in Brittan. Sky put the book back down on his nightstand and studied the celling. Slowly he subconsciously stroked the big dog on top of him.

So, Sky could be an animagus. That meant he could be with Cassidyon full moons, and later on, his mates. Speaking of which, Sky had his suspicions that those two men yesterday were them but, he would not ask. Ignorance is bliss when it comes to things like this. That was why no one knew Sky could perform magic with out words or wands. While it is deadly it is also a magnificent thing that really did show that Sky was powerful enough to have mates. Yet the conversation in his head went about in circles, just because sky could never admit to himself that he was mated to a werewolf. If this guy was a full werewolf then there was a strong chance that Sky would not make it out of the States alive.

When Sky came out his thoughts, Cassidywas on her bed, in her human form, with her blond ringlets surrounding her face. It was probably seven thirty for Cassidy would straighten her hair at eight o'clock sharp. Sky genitally rolled the grim look alike off himself and went to sit next to Cassidy. He felt the need to share his thoughts withher. Maybe she could help him realize what might be up with himself. He never could do so himself.

"Hey Cas," Sky started.  
"Yes," She replied  
"I think those two men that were here yesterday were my mates. I think the dream was real."  
"Is it really that horrible if it was."  
"No but I've never had anyone. What if they lied about wanting me, or what if they get hurt when I'm protecting you?"  
"Don't worry about it now. It doesn't matter. Your starting to sound like me when you found out about my two furry problems, but did that stop you from worming your way into my heart? Now lets go get breakfast. Then we can go to the bookstore so you can work and I can get a new book."

With that, Cassidy got up and left with Sky and the big black dog for breakfast. The kitchen was massive. Then again, when you're cooking or more than a hundred people, you need it to be. There were three fridges, but all of them were in bad condition. The counters were stained and beaten up, but were still stable. The three ovens were old and while it was obvious, they looked somewhat safe. The floor was a little moldy but wasn't too bad. The walls were tiled and a grayish but looked otherwise good. Over all, the kitchen looked used but not a dump like one might have thought

"Hey Cas, what's with the dog?"  
"What dog, Sky?"  
"The big black one."  
"He's an animagus."

Sky's eyes widened a little The dog was an animagus. He could be Sirius, after all, in the dream he was an animagus. He certainly looked the part. The silver eyes were a dead give away and the dark fur did have a blue tinge to it. The dog seemed to have a intelligent light in his eyes that were not common in most dogs. The dog was bigger than most, so it was possible. He even sat out of the way as Cassidy got the ingredients out instead of tripping her up in excitement. Sky shook his head to clear his thoughts, as he helped Cassidy make pancakes. Cassidy was a good, if not, better cook than Sky, and that was saying something. Sky could cook many things and while he was good at it, Cassidy held the passion to cook.

After breakfast was eaten, Sky went back to the bedroom and into the bathroom he shared with Cassidy. It was small. It has one sink, a toilet and an extremely small shower. The floor tiles might have been white at one point, but at the moment it was a moldy green. The counter was so small it barely held the two tooth brushes and tube of toothpaste. The towel rack above the toilet was rusted and looked wobbly. The towels on it were the only things that looked clean. The shampoo bottle didn't look so bad, but Sky and Cassidy did pool their money together so that they could buy these things and other sundries.

After Sky's morning routien of taking a shower and brushing his teeth, he emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a towel. He slowly walked over to the dresser that was against the wall. Out of it he got some boxers and quickly put them on under his towel before taking the towel off. Sky quickly checked the room and then he saw th big black dog on his bed. Sky suddenly felt very insecure. The dog could see the scares on his body. There was a long one that went from his left shoulder to just under his ribcage on his right side that he got when his parents were hit by the drunken maniack in the car before he was sent to the orphanage. On his right shoulder, he bore a scare from Cassidy when he first found out she was a half werewolf. His blood seemed to calm her down making him seem like a miracle case.

The dog simply approached him slowly and licked Cassidy's mark, as if to say 'you have flaws, but they don't scare me'. Sky's eye's turned to liquid plumb as he looked the dog over before hugging him. Sky then turned on heel and dressed for work before leaving.


	4. The Day Goes On

**I DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS, J.K. Rowling DOES!** (I hope that printed properly because I never go back to fix that on line.

I want to say thank you to my lovely reviewer **Selesteant. **So far you are my only reviewer though, I'm not begging. I'm sorry this one is so late. It feels like I had writers block all week including the weekend. I'm just odd like that. So sorry if this sucks but I couldn't think of a way to start so this chapter might not be so good.

* * *

Remus Lupin was never treated fairly. His mother died in the very attack that turned him into a werewolf, and his father would abuse him as a child for being so different. Between the abuse and the werewolf transformations, Remus had scares littered all over his body. The first fair things that ever happened to him were Sirius and James. James being his friend and Sirius his lover before mate. Then, James was ripped away from him and so was an innocent Sirius. Now, Remus Lupin had a second mate and the best thing was that this mate did not care about the down side to werewolves, but did about the good in them and for them. Lady Fate can be cruel, but he had seen her nice forgiving side. Remus prayed that Fate was on his side as he entered 'Spent Wings Bookstore'.

The bell jingled as Remus entered the two story bookstore. To say the music was narcotic was not an understatement, for the sweet sound of a piano playing could lull anyone into a state of peace and love. Remus walked down rows of non-magic (nicer word for muggle) books until he found the one he wanted. It had a spell on it so non-magic people couldn't see it. It was tittled 'Everything You'd Ever Need To Know About Werewolfs' by Lisa Louis. Remus walked up to the counter, and because no one was there, he rang the bell.

"Someone will be with you in a moment," a very feminine voice rang out, as lightly as the bells on the door.  
"Sky, stop playing that stupid piano and help the customer, or at least sign for the text books," the same feminine voice said, this time however, it was shrewder and more dark. It was obvious this person didn't like poor Sky.

A few minuets after the music stopped, Sky exited from the back room. His plumb eyes were illuminated in natural light streaming from the high windows and his hair looked wonderful soft though not terribly professional for it was longer on one side as was the emo style. His clothes however, screamed professional for his cotton shirt had no wrinkles and his light brown brown pants were in just as great condition as his shirt. Sky's skin was a snowy white and while he was short, he was fit. He was not fit in the sense of body builder, but he was not lean either. He was godly and Remus what he did to deserve such a beauty. Pity Remus didn't know that Sky had thought the same about Remus.

"Good morning Sir, what can I do for you?" Sky asked in a polite tone and Remus wondered if perhaps Sky didn't remember the dream.

"Good morning, I only wish to buy this book, thank you for asking," Remus replied in a cordial voice, accompanied with a shy smile.

Sky typed the bar-code into the old cash register that looked to be a few decades old. Everything in this shop did seem to either antique or decades old. Remus payed the small amount, and left with his new book in a paper bag. If only Sirius could see Remus now. He went into a book store to get a date an comes out with a book that is not really needed and no date. Remus sighed and walked back to the rented apartment. At least Harry would be visting today.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

That night, Sky went over his day in his head and what an idiot he felt, for now Sky wanted to hit himself over the head with one of the new thick textbooks. There was his mate and all Sky could do was look on as he left the store. Sky had hoped that he might have been able to get a date but he had not the guts. As Sky put his head onto the pillow that was on his bed he couldn't help but to want to dream about his ever elusive mates for he never knew what to expect. Sighing Sky closed his eyes and waited for sleep to claim him. Sky did not have to wait long.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_Once again they were in a field, Sirius noted. It felt calm and they were surrounded by blue flowers with five petals. In the middle of the field was a lonely looking Sky. His hair was as awsome as ever but, his eyes were void of the light and happiness Sirius had seen earlier. Sirius approached Sky softly and sat down on his right. Remus was on Sky's left. Sirius wrapped an arm around Sky when he did not react to their presence. That snapped Sky out of his reverie. Sky's eyes met Sirius' and Sky rested his head on his shoulder. Sirius smiled softly and ran his had through Sky's hair._

_His almost platinum blond hair was soft and had a silver sheen to it. Not that of an elder but one of healthy blond hair. Sky's eyes closed and he hummed a soft little tune. One that spoke of fairies and warmth. When sky was done humming he sighed and Sirius could not have thought of more beautiful sounds then the ones Sky makes. The thought mad Sirius smile._

_"How desperate do I have to be if I'm dreaming of you just to get some time to talk, when I haven't even got the guts to ask one of you guys out." Sky asked softly, obviously not expecting a responce.  
"Not desperate at all. I had an opportunity to ask you out but I couldn't get m mouth to work. You look so good it should be illegal." Remus responded anyway not believing that Sky thought himself desperate.  
"I'm not handsome or even good looking. You should ask Sirius about the scares on my body. They are evidence enough."  
Remus looked over at Sirius with disbelief in his eyes, "Siri, what is sky talking about?"  
Sirius scratched the back of his head with his free arm. "I went to the orphanage and I saw sky without his shirt on. Moony, he has two scars on his chest. One looks like it could be claw scratches and the other looks more like a burn mark."  
_

_Sirius hugged Sky to his chest and kissed the top of his head. Sky, was crying softly in Sirius' chest and Sirius looked over at Remus with worried eyes. Remus crawled closer and rubbed Sky's back in a comforting manner. He kissed the side of Sky's neck slightly. After a few moments, Sky calmed down and looked Sirius in the eyes once again, this time however with a sorrowful look._

_"I'm sorry for ruining your shirt Siri," Sky said softly with his head now against Remus' shoulder.  
"That's alright. I'd be worried if you held no expression through all that. Just know that knowing about the scares don't scar us. If anything, it made us want to be with you more. I want to know what happened to you over a span of fifteen years. I know you will tell us when you trust us though," Sirius replied with a gentle smile._

_The rest of the dream was spent with Sirius and Remus telling Sky about themselves._


	5. Dinner Date

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, J.K. ROWLING DOES! I DO OWN THE O.C s! **

Hello my lovely reviewers! I now have the anonymous reviewer thing enabled so if you don't have an account you can now review. Thank you to Selesteant and Sapphire. Ice. Rose!

To clear things up, Siri and Remus are a couple. I do agree that I need to set up a date but what I have in mind for the beginning of this chapter is an odd one. Unless you like going to places other then parks or restaurants. LOL. Enjoy.

* * *

Sky didn't want to wake up. The dream he just had was so sweet, he was sure it gave him cavities. Then again, Sky could have cared less if it had, for Sirius and Remus didn't care about his scares. They still wanted to get to know him, and that mad Sky one of the most happy people in the world. Sky did however remember Sirius telling him about going to a wizard jail, Azkaban, for a crime he didn't commit. That made Sky's smile lessen slightly, but not much. Siri also told him about his godson Harry Potter. Sky had told Sirius that the name didn't ring any bells, to which surprised both Sirius and Remus, but they wouldn't tell him why it surprised them.

Sighing, Sky decided that if he stayed in bed any longer, then he would miss breakfast and be late to see the tutor he and Cassidy went to. Sky and Cassidy were actually so far ahead of their peers, that they would graduate high school at the end of this year even though they would only be sixteen. From there, Sky would probably go into a music school and become a pianist while Cassidy would probably go to culinary school. Sky and Cassidy agreed that they would go these schools in the same area so that they could still see each other on weekends, when they were not busy with life of course.

Sky hummed the tune to 'I Want Your Love' By the Atomic Kittens, while he got dressed for the tutoring session. Sky decided that he wanted to dress to kill that day and he did. He wore black jeans that stood out against his arms that swayed back and forth as he walked. His shirt was a simple white short sleeved shirt with absolutely no logo on it in any pace. Sky never likes designs on his shirts. He felt that they took away from the gorgeous face above the shirt. Sky went to the bathroom to brush his hair which for the oddest reason, he absolutely loved, and was his favorite part of his body.

Sky cheerfully walked down to the kitchen, ignoring the fact that he would be around kids of all ages, some of which hated his guts. After getting some friet salad, Sky sat down in front of Cassidy. Her orange eyes were dull this morning, due to still being half asleep. Sky's eyes however, glowed in the morning light that shined through the kitchen. Sky was happy because not every teen in the orphanage was able to get an education. So for seven hours a day, Sky was in complete bliss soaking up information like a sponge in water, all while his best friend Cassidy was with him.

Breakfast and tutoring in the library when by in a happy blur for Sky. The day did not get really interesting until Cassidy and Sky went to the gym. When Sky and Cassidy had changed into their workout clothes and went onto the badminton court, a surprise met them. A happy hyper Sirius was on one side of the court while a less happy, panting slightly Remus was on the other. One quick look at the score board told sky that they were at a tie. Cassidy observed the two players quietly. Sky saw the small smile and slight nod Cassidy made as her way of saying that she approved of the two mates.

"Hey Sirs, can myself and my badminton partener play against you two?" Cassidy asked in a civil tone.  
"Of course you two may," Remus replied with a soft smile.

Cassidy and Sky went to stand on one side of the court while Siri went to the other, joining Rems. Cassidy served the birdie to Remus who hit the birdie and aimed it at Sky. Sky was just barley able to hit it and sent it in to Sirius. Sirius hit it back at Sky and this time, Sky wasn't able to hit the birdie back at him. One point to Sirius and Remus. Siri served to Cassidy who was just able to hit it and sent the birdie back to Remus. Remus was able to hit the birdie back easily. The birdie headed toward Sky, and he was just able to send it back to the general direction of Sirius. Siri easily hit the birdie and aimed it toward Sky again. This time, Sky couldn't hit the birdie and miss it completely. Two points to Remus and Sirius. The game went on in this fashion. Sirius and Remus one the game fifteen to eleven. By the time they all decided to end the game, everyone was laughing.

Towards the end of the game, Siri had almost done a split, he had just barley been able to keep an inch of the ground. Sky missed the birdie that time because he was so worried about Sirius. Sirius just laughed it off and made a joke of it, making even the worried Remus laugh. Once that had happened Cassidy checked the time and saw that she really needed to go or she would be late for her date with her boyfriend, Wyatt. Wyatt, if Sky remembered correctly, was a short guy and a little pudgy. He had short curly black hair and soft brown eyes. Wyatt knew about Cassidy's condition and only cared about doing right by her.

After changing into their normal clothes, Sky and Cassidy went their separate ways. Cassidy went to go get a bus to take her to the park where she would have her date with Wyatt, while Sky was headed back to the orphanage where he would make his own dinner. Sky didn't get far before Sirius caught up to him.

"Hey Sky, want to come over to Remus' and my place for dinner?" A hyper Sirius asked as soon as he stopped bouncing in front of Sky.  
"No, I wouldn't want to impose on you two," Sky replied softly, but his eyes showed his happiness.  
"You wouldn't be imposing, we want you to come over for dinner," Remus said in a tone of voice that made you want to agree to go to his home, for his voice was sexy.  
"Alright then."

Remus' and Siris' apartment was small, but cozy at the same time. The living room was furnished with tan couch and dark blue pillows on them. There was a small television in the corner of the room with a small game player attached. There was a coffee table in front of the couch that held a stack of magazines about cars and a stack of newspapers. It was obvious that the magazines belonged to Siri and the newspapers belonged to Remus. That was just how they were.

Sky sat down next to Siri on the couch while Remus went to the kitchen to make dinner. For dessert, Rems decided to make chocolate brownies. Siri smiled fondly when Remus announced what desert he would make with dinner that morning. Remus was a chocolate freak. He loved anything an everything to do with chocolate. It was actually a surprise that Rems was still so fit and not fat from the chocolate intake he had.

"This is a really nice apartment," Sky said, trying to get a conversation started.  
"How are you really doing Sky, I know that your not fine as you normally pretend in the dreams we have," Sirius replied, getting right to a point.  
"I deal with life the only way I know how, with a smile and a cheery attitude."  
"I know that's not true Sky. Your a teenager, you don't deal with life that well."  
"I'll have you know that I do actually deal with life that easily. I don't care that people are prejudice to me because I'm gay or because I wear what I like. I live my life as though I could die tomorrow."  
"OK then."

"Um...by the way, how can we all have the same dream. I know that magic exists but I don't think you can do that with regular magic," Sky said with nervousness. He really didn't know if this was an OK question to ask, in the sense that Sirius and Remus might not know.  
"Well," Sirius started, "Remus and myself are mated to you. Mates can connect through their dreams even if they are countries apart."  
"How does one mate know how to connect to the other, even if they don't really know their name?"  
"We can do that because, we know the exact location of where or mate is, even if it's an orphanage. I don't think you share a bed with anyone," Remus put in from the kitchen. By that point, dessert was in the oven baking.  
"How else can you tell your mate apart from anyone else?" Sky asked, truly curious.  
"Werewolves know their mate by smell as well. Your friend Cassidy is probably dating her mate, but she doesn't realize it," came Remus' reply.  
"That's kind of cool."

Dinner went by and so did dessert in the calmest of manners. After dinner, Sirius gave Sky a ride back to the orphanage where Sky did his homework and went to sleep with a smile on his face.


	6. A performance and questions answered

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, J.K. ROWLING DOES!**

I just want to say thank you to Ardnaxela13. I do need friend support. Than you to my reveiwers. Please tell me what you think of this chapter and if there's any thigs you want in the story other than sudents of Hogwarts than either tell me in reveiw or email me at samluvs2read .(I had to put the space in otherwise the computer would not let me put it up.) Thank you.

* * *

Sky woke to something soft and warm in his arms. Soft, like fur. He smiled and snuggled closer into the warmth. Sky was a happy guy today, for he did not have to go to work or to the library to meet the tutor. Today, Sky could do what ever he wanted. The only sad thing was that Cassidy wouldn't be able to because she worked as a waitress for the nearby Ihop. Sky slowly opened his eyes, not sure what to expect. What he saw did make him smile even more. In his arms was a sleeping black dog. While Sky knew he should be worried about the fact Sirius was sleeping in his arms, he just couldn't care. Besides, a sleeping Sirius that looks like a dog, couldn't be so bad.

Sky wiggled away from the dog and went to take a shower. After his shower, Sky dressed in faded blue jeans that fit snugly around his waist and a short sleved gray t-shirt. Off of the bottom of the closet, Sky got a folder with music sheets and paper for writing music in it and Cassidy's collar and leash. He gently shook Sirius awake.

"Hey, do you want to parade around as a dog in a collar and on a lash, or as my human friend?" Sky asked, showing Sirius the collar and leash. In the next instant, Sirius was in his human form.  
"You are not doing around town with me on a leash like some criminal."

Sky smiled softly and left the orphanage with Sirius trailing behind him. Past the square they went, towards the stage on Palms Street. The air was warm, the breeze, gentle and the smell was that of honey. The street was crowded with not only people, but their pets too. Sirius gave Sky a questioning look. Sirius did not remember any restaurants in the area nor did he remember any shops that allowed pets. Therefore, Sirius was a very confused man.

Sky ignored the look Sirius sent him and continued walking down the crowed street and toward the set up stage. That was when Sirius was able to see what was on the stage. A pure white piano with paint spots of all colours on it. It was an amazing sight in all truth. Now Sirius went into shock. Sure Remus told him that Sky played well, but he had a fan base this large? Sirius decided not to think about it at that moment and to deal with all of his thoughts later. _After all_, Sirius thought,_ I want Remus to see this in my pensive when I get home_.

"...here... Alright?" Sky was saying something to Sirius but he was so far in thought that he hadn't heard Sky.  
"Huh?" was Sirius' intelligent reply.  
"I said that I'm going on stage, you wait here while I'm gone. Alright?"  
"Sure."

Sirius sat in a fold-up chair near the front of the stage, where he could see Sky perfectly when he got on. Sirius could see Sky converse with some people. One person was pining a small microphone to Sky's shirt while another was giving Sky a pep-talk. Once that was done, Sky took his place behind the piano. There was nervousness bleeding into his posture, but he took a deep breath and opened his file of music to begin.

"Tempo es nada pero una mentira.  
Anos se pueden sentir como un mes.  
Un mes como una semana.  
Una semana como un dia.  
Pero nadie pude para,  
Eso lo que se siente eterno.  
Porque como pudes parar  
Algo que no es real?"

The words sky sang softly were slow, sad and somewhat depressing. The piano tune played was a soft one, yet with low notes, it sounded a little dark. It fit together almost too well. Sirius was outstanding at the sound. Remus really didn't serve Sky's music justice. Yes, it was narcotic but it was also deep. It showed Sky's true feelings at times. Tears formed in Sirius eyes at hearing the sad melody. Clapping and cheering were heard at the end of the song. Sky smiled a little sadly at the crowed.

The performance carried on in a similar manner for a while. After the last piano piece was played, Sky stood up and took a bow. A minute later Sky joined Sirius at the front of the stage on solid ground.

"Why didn't you tell us you were going to perform today?" Sirius asked in a scandalized tone.  
"I knew your god son Harry was in town so i figured that you guy's would be spending time with him today." Sky replied softly with a small blush on his cheeks.  
"You played the piano beautifully."  
"Um...thanks?" Sky really didn't know how to take a compliment.

Just hen, a kid with emerald eyes and short dark hair ran up to Sirius excitedly. He wore long blue jeans that were thin, to keep the heat out, and a red shirt that re mined Sky of blood. This guy had thick rimmed black glasses that made him look a little nerdy, but that was in style. He had an odd looking scare on his head.

"Hey Siri, I though you and Remus were doing instead of going to a piano performance."  
"Actually Harry, I didn't know I would be here," Sirius replied to the famous Harry Potter.  
"Oh, what made you decide to come?"  
"My date, Sky Mitch." At the mentions of his name, Harry's eyes got a little wider.  
"Hi. I'm Harry," he held his hand out for Sky to take.  
"I'm Sky. It's nice to meet you Harry, after all Sirius and Remus talk about you so much."  
"All good I hope."  
"Of course it is. Remus wouldn't say shit if he had a mouthful." Harry chuckled softly at sky saying that.  
"Well it was nice to meet you in person as well, but I have to go somewhere. I'll probably see you around."  
"See ya 'round Harry."

Sirius and Sky spent the rest of the day walking around finding out more about each other, as a result they played twenty one questions.

"So, you almost died last year because you almost fell onto some enchanted veil that had a killing spell on it?" Sky asked in a tone of disbelief.  
"Yes, if it hadn't been for Harry catching me at the time, I would have been killed," Sirius confirmed.

"What's the closest thing to a near death incident you've ever had?" Sirius asked softly, knowing this was a tender subject.  
"The car crash my parents were killed in. I almost died in the hospital and had a sever case of amnesia when I woke up. It lasted for two months. When every thing finally came back to me I was put in the orphanage. I've been there since I was eight."

"So how did you and Remus meet?" Sky asked, hopping that the answer would make him feel better, as he didn't want pity from Sirius.  
"I met him on the train to Hogwarts when we were eleven. He was sitting by himself and looked a little depressed in his thoughts. I came into the compartment he was on and just talked about every thing and nothing, like we are now. Remus was my first real friend, only because I didn't meet Harry's father James until we had been on the train for an hour."

"What's your favourite movie?" Sirius asked half hearted with a far off smile on his face.  
"My favorite movie is The Mummy. It was an amazing movie in my opinion."

"What kind of music do you like?" Sky asked in an excited tone. He obviously loved music as it was a part of his life.  
"I like oldies Rock and Roll. You also got me hoocked on classical music."

"Do you know if you have magic?" Sirius asked in a hushed tone, so as not to alert anyone around them of what they were talking about.  
"I really don't know. I mean I can call things to me like books and folders, but I can't really do any spells."

"Why are you with me when I wake up?" Sky asked, truly curious.  
"It's because I want to be sure your safe and unharmed in any way. How would you like it if I got beat up really bad and you didn't find out about it until a week later. I care a lot about you Sky, so I worry a lot too."

And with that question answered, Sirius escorted Sky back home to enjoy a night off and talk to Cassidy about his day.


	7. The nightmare

**I DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS, J.K. ROWLING DOES. **I hope every one likes this chapter. We see a bit of Sky's pat in this wonderful chapter of Werewolf mate. I'm surprised I got this out on time, maybe a little early because it's fall break so we get the whole week off. By the way, I want to say I found this awesome singer on youtube. She is Lisa Lavie. I love her song 'Angel'. I though that I'd just promote her song because it's awesome. Enjoy the story, and find her link on my profile.

* * *

Sky woke up to a shrill scream. It took a few minutes for him to realize that it was he who was screaming. When he finally got full control over his body he shut up and fell back against his pillows. It was then that the sobs took over him, making him tremble with their force. Sky muffled himself with one of the two pillows that were behind his head. Because his head was buried in the pillow, he didn't see Remus run into his room. Was he startled when strong arms that were not feminine in anyway wrapped around him? Oh yes.

The warm strong voice of Remus reached his ear soon after the arms wrapped around him and he slowly calmed down enough to the point where he could bury his head into the crook of Remus' neck when shoulder met the long warm neck that Remus had. Sky hugged Remus to himself as though Remus were about to disappear from where they sat on Sky's bed. Tears leaked from Sky's eyes and fell into Remus' neck. Remus just held Sky all the closer. This went on for a while before Sky fully calmed down and the last of his tears fell down the back of Remus' shirt.

"What's wrong Sky?" Remus asked in a concerned tone. Remus had just been on his way up with Sirius in dog form when he heard a scream. Now Sky was upset and Remus didn't know what to do.  
"I'm fine Remus. Just a nightmare. I'll be fine," Sky replied softly. He hadn't meant to worry Remus but there was just nothing he could do to sooth Remus' worry. Remus chastely kissed Sky's hair.

A cold nose touched Sky's back and Sky's head whipped back to see what it was so fast that a small pop was heard throughout the room. Remus massaged Sky's neck while Sky observed that it had been Sirius that touched him. Sky hadn't noticed Sirius enter his room. Sky held out his hand for Sirius to put his head under but Sirius doesn't think of it like that. Oh no. He thinks of it as an invitation to get in between Sky and Remus so that it becomes a three-way hug. Remus chucked softly and wrapped an arm around Sirius while Sky did the same with Sirius' other side.

Sirius turned back into his human form and buried his head into the longer side of Sky's hair while wrapping an arm around Remus and the other around Sky. Sky smiled softly and rested his head against Sirius. Remus smiled at his lover and what ever Sky was to him, Remus didn't want to work that out at that point. It was too difficult to describe or decide what Sky was to him at that point. All Remus knew was that Sky was his other mate and that Sirius accepted him too. Also that Sky accepted that if he wanted to be in a relationship with Remus then he'd also have to be in a relationship with Sirius. So far that didn't look like a problem.

"Sky, do you want to talk about your nightmare?" Remus asked softly, as though if he said it in a firmer voice then Sky would try to run away from them.

Sky took a deep breath before beginning, "You know how I have a long scare that goes from my left shoulder to just below my ribcage? Well I got that from the car crash my parents were in when I was eight. That was what the nightmare was about. A drunk driver hit my parent's car. I was in the back seat and my mother was in front of me while my dad was driving. Dad was driving from Prescott back down to Phoenix. We were driving up to our house and a drunken truck driver going down our street, and hit the driver's side of our car and then we spun and crashed into a pole that hit the passenger side of the car. I'm still not sure what happened after that, but I remember being in pain. It hurt so badly, like a burn, which was how I got the scare, my seat belt dug into my skin and burned me. The next thing I remember is that I woke up in a hospital two months after the crash to find that not only was I alone, but I had been suffering amnesia. Is it weird that I don't remember having amnesia? The only good news I got was that the drunk that killed my parents was sentenced to ten years in jail, and that's on good behavior."

Remus and Sirius held Sky though out his telling of the worst thing that ever happened to his. By the end of the tale Remus was crying a little for Sky and scooted closer to Sky. Sirius kissed the top of Sky's head then Sky's forehead. Sirius gave Sky a sad smile then rested his head on Sky's.

"Oh Sky, why did it have to be you? Why did life have to be so hard on you while you were that young?" Sirius asked no one but the air above them.  
"It had to be me so that I wouldn't try to off myself when it got hard latter on. This orphanage in full of homophobes, It would be horrible for you and Remus to lose me before even getting to know me," Sky replied and Sirius just held him all the tighter.

Remus grunted softly before whipping his eyes to rid them of the tears that had formed during the story. He wrapped both arms around Sky in a warm embrace while Sky trembled again. Sky gave a soft sigh once he calmed down again and pulled away slightly after squeezing Remus tightly. Sirius kissed Remus' cheek softly before getting up, stretching slightly, and then helping Sky get up.

"Is there any thing you two want to do or did you just randomly come to visit me?" Sky asked.  
"We wanted to take you out to breakfast and just enjoy life with our boyfriend," Sirius replied. Remus couldn't have said it better and in truth, boyfriend was the perfect title for Sky.  
"Sounds like fun. Let me get ready and then we can go. My roommate is at work I take it?" Sky asked while going over to the wardrobe to get some clothes.  
"Yep, she was on her way out when we came in," Remus replied while Sky went into the disgusting bathroom to freshen up and scrub off the sweat that had been on his body from that nightmare but magically didn't get onto Remus or Sirius.

Remus smiled at Sirius softly and Sirius gave Remus a warm embrace. Sirius understood that Remus was still unsettled by the story but then again, so was Sirius. The worst thing to happen to anyone was loosing two months of the person's lives because of amnesia. Remus squeezed Sirius absolutely distraught. Remus rested his head on Sirius' shoulder and kissed his neck softly, almost unsure of himself. Sirius understood the quiet message. Remus' wolf did not like the fact that Sky had suffered so much. Mooney might want to hurt the next thing that comes toward him and that could be a problem.

The bathroom door opened a crack and a lot of steam blew out. Next came a fully dressed Sky in black jeans that looked like they had been bleached around the knees. His shirt was a light blue and Sky's plumb eyes looked like they hadn't been crying and that Sirius and Remus were his whole world at that point. Was that because they hadn't run or shown him pity? Yes Remus cried for him, but that was empathizing with him, not pity. Sirius gave Sky a sad smile but there wasn't any pity in his eyes, just upset. And yes he asked why it had to be Sky but that look in his eyes told Sky that Sirius would have wanted to be in his place, if only Sky would have been happier in his younger life. Sky didn't like to think of that as pity.

The air was full of tension as they left the orphanage. What kind, Sky didn't know, only that it was intense and Sky wanted to be rid of it soon. Sky walked in between Sirius and Remus, looks of care being shot down at him from both men who were taller than Sky. They walked into a near by coffee shop. Sky got a cheese tart and some jasmine tea while Remus got some green tea and Sirius got black coffee. For the oddest of reasons, Sirius likes really strong coffee.

"So, anything you guys want to talk about?" Sky asked casually and he bit into the cheese tart. That tension that was there left and a light mood took its place.  
"What days do you work, that way we know when you're not available for a visit," Remus said with a warm smile on his lips.  
"I have work tomorrow, school the day after that, then two days off, and the cycle repeats. It's actually a little boring if anything. I'm graduating this year so it's not that bad really."  
"Your graduation? I thought you were fifteen."  
"I am, but I have enough credit to go into college after this year. I want to go to a music college, I really don't care so long as it it's a music college."

Sirius smiled behind his cup, but his eyes lit up the area around Sky. Sky would be lying if he said that Sirius and Remus didn't make him happy. He just hopped that Sirius and Remus felt the same way about him. Sky smiled at Sirius happily, hopping Sirius understood how great he felt around them. The day carried on in a happy fashion and Sky just went though it with the brightest smile that anyone had ever seen on his face. Remus smiled a lot at Sky, feeling the happiness pour off Sky in huge waves. Around early evening Sky went back to the orphanage and did his homework before getting dinner and going to bed.


	8. Flash backs in a hospital

**I do not own Harry Potter movies or books. J.K. Rowling does. I own Cassidy and Sky.**

I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I would love it if one of you people who decide that you want to wath my story for updates Review. I just wanted to note that I don't have a beta (Editor persone with lots of constructive critisim) so I would love it if more of you reviewers give onstructive critisim. Thank you!

* * *

Traumatic, that was the only way to describe what happened to Sky. It left Sky hyperventilating. Cassidy had asked sky to go to a dug store to get some more soap and shampoo. As he was walking from the store to the car park an old lady, who was not paying attention, ran over him. Sky was rushed to the nearest hospital, all the while hyperventilating.

Sky was lying on the white hospital bed when Remus and Sirius came in. Cassidy had come in earlier to see him but She had to go to work. Sirius sat on the bed by sky's head while Remus sat by his chest, so sky could see him easily, and entwined their fingers. The tension was heavy until Sirius had to break it somehow.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly.  
"I have broken my leg and I had a panic attack, you tell me if I'm ok," came Sky's moody reply.  
"Sorry," He apologized when he realized how mean that sounded.  
"It's ok," came softly from Remus, "We understand how much this hurts you."  
"No, nothing can ever excuse me for yelling at you guys when you just want to know how to help."

He sighed softly and ran his thumb over Remus' hand and picked his head up and Sirius moved so that sky's head rested in Sirius lap. That was how the doctor found them when he entered the room. The doctor had fiery red hair, but soft brown eyes to offset the harsh hair color. His skin was pale, an unusual trait in the Phoenix area.

"Sky," He said, "You have a broken leg. Luckily we were able to reset the bone and put a cast over it. We plan to keep you here for a few more days and the lady who ran you over is paying the medical bill."  
"Thank you Dr." Remus said before the doctor left to continue his duties to the hospital elsewhere.

Eventually Remus and Sirius had to go, but when they did, they promised Sky they would see him the next day and tell the bookstore what happened to him. Sky closed his eyes mournfully when it was time to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_A young boy with plumb eyes and almost white blond hair sat softly under a tree in the extremely small yard. He learned earlier that year that when he sat under the tree and did not get in any one's way, they would not bother him. Sky already knew he was different from the rest although, his eyes were the obvious sign of that. He had gotten his eyes from his mother. He missed her still..._

_Sky felt the melancholy build up in him and sighed, to get all of it out, he supposed. Sky felt a body sit down next to him softly. Sky took in a deep breath and preparing for the damaging words before he look at the body next to him. Red eyes were the first things he noticed. The honey blond hair was the second and Sky felt his heart clench at the sight of it. It was so like his mothers. The young girl had lightly tanned skin and the dress she wore was a soft mauve. She smiled at sky and Sky couldn't resist smiling back at her._

_"Hi, I'm Cassidy. I've been here since I was five. Who are you and how long have you been here?" she asked softly, her voice as light and melodic as the chimes of bells in winter.  
"I'm Sky and today marks my first year of being here," replied a sad Sky.  
Cassidy smiled at him softly and placed an arm around his shoulder. "You poor kid, the first year is always the hardest, but it'll get better."  
"I don't believe that," Sky told her softly, "It can only get worse because of how different I am."  
"One day your life will be full of laughter and sweet voices," She said to Sky, her voice and beautiful as always._

_Sky smiled at her and leaned back against the tree, his hands behind his head. He never realized that there were people watching them. This was because Cassidy usually kept to herself, never going out of her comfort zone, which was being by herself. What would cause her take interest in someone who hadn't been here that long? What they didn't know was that the wolf in her felt safe around Sky. Sky smelt calming and Cassidy like the loyal wolf she was inside, wanted to be around that in the orphanage surrounded by people who smelt like metal and raw meat._

_Cassidy looked up when she heard footsteps approaching. The kid that was coming toward them was a little bulky. He had runner's legs, thick a full of muscle. Cassidy had to swallow hard in order to forget the wolf that made up at least half of her personality. That wolf wanted to go after the kid and see how fast he could run. Of course that would be a bad idea seeing as they were in a school playground and Cassidy would never purposefully expose herself to all the hate that being a half werewolf would be. No one but a crazy person would attempt to tell others. Cassidy was already nervous about telling Sky about her furry problem that came at both half moons._

_"Hey, snowy, what cha doing with my girl?" The eleven year old asked. How Cassidy loathed the kid. He believed that he should be the one dating Cassidy even though whenever he asked her out she declined. Could this guy take no for an answer?  
"I don't think she's your girl. She declines all of the date offers and she never talks to you. She's hardly your girl. As for me talking to her, I can talk to who ever I want so why don't you just leave us alone," replied Sky.  
"No way your dork, she's my girl, she just likes to keep to herself so why don't you leave?"  
"I'm not leaving because she approached me and started talking to me. It would be rude of me not to reply or just walk away."_

_The eleven-year-old boy bristled with anger before walking away from them, so as not to attract attention. Cassidy smiled her thanks at Sky and rested her head on his shoulder. Sky wrapped an arm around her, not minding that she was leaning against him. Sky already knew he was gay so it didn't bother him that Cassidy wanted to be close to him. He smiled softly down at Cassidy. Little did young Sky know that Cassidy would treasure the memory forever. After all, Cassidy became the only person Sky smiled at all for many years._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_That night had been the second full moon and Sky was nursing the claw marks on his shoulder. Cassidy told him not to worry about her, that she would get back the room they shared by the time the sun rose and that Sky should not fallow her, but did Sky listen? No, never when he was worried about his best friend. Sky had gone with her to the out of city bounds that the first orphanage they stayed in bordered. Sky watched Cassidy become a wolf and he watched her attack him in something akin to panic. When Cassidy cut him she calmed down and looked at him with apology in her eyes. Sky instantly forgave her. How could he stay mad at the one thing that kept him happy some days._

_Sky helped her when she became human again. He carried her to the room that they shared and helped her heal some of the cuts she gave herself before Sky could stop her. Sky had smiled at her as he took care of his own cut that she had given him. The next morning Cassidy apologized to him with tears in her eyes. Sky smiled at her and hugged her close to him. Sky couldn't imagine his life without her in it, as a friend or no. She was the first person he opened up to after all and vise versa. He could never stay mad at her for long._

_"So Cassidy, how do explain what you are? I know your not exactly a were wolf," Sky had asked her.  
"I'm a half werewolf," She began softly, "I turn on both half moons. On each one I feel only about half the pain a full werewolf would feel. I can turn into a wolf and back whenever I want without it hurting. The only time that I have no control is again on the half moon. The wolf in me takes up about half of my personality that is why I had stuck to myself before I decided to get to know you. I have less control over the wolf in me, and what it can and can't do in public. That eleven year old at the playground, I wanted to see how fast I could get him to run because of his runners legs. Heck, I wanted to chew on those legs. I approached you because you smelt different. You didn't smell like metal and raw meat, you smelt kind of like rain. It's difficult to describe."_

_Sky had smiled at her and their friendship had only grew strong from that day since all their secrets came out. That day, the agreed never to keep secrets again._


	9. In the Apartment

**I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

_Thank you to my reviewers or anyone that has my story on their watch for updates list. Here's another wonderful chapter. Again, I have no beta even though I do ask the occasional freind to look over my story that I had written so far. This chapter did not want to be done so I thank all of you who are pationt with me. Happy Belated Halloween, Sammy Bear!_

_To hell with crutches_, Sky thought. After the observation period, Sirius and Remus insisted that Sky use the second bedroom in the flat they were renting. Sky often couldn't find his crutches because Sirius liked hiding them so that Sky had to ask for help when getting around the apartment. Luckily for Sky, Remus always founds his crutches and gave them back. Then the annoying cycle would repeat. And again, Sky cursed the two stick-like things that helped him get around. Sky sighed softly and leaned his head back against the pillows. Why was he here again? Oh yes, Remus and Sirius wanted him in their apartment to make sure he stayed safe. Oh well, Sky never did like the orphanage.

"Hey Sky, do you need anything?" Sirius asked as he came into the room. Sky still needed to find his crutches.  
"Can you go get me my crutches so I can get a glass of water?" Sky asked politely.  
"No, I don't want you walking around. You're a mate of mine and I shall take care of you. I'll go get you that water," Sirius said.

Sky almost melted at the tone he took. Awhile later, Sirius came back with Sky's water and a guilty looking Remus trailing behind him.

"I figured you'd be board and Remus hasn't spent much time with you so I'll leave you guys be." Sirius said after giving Sky his water.

Remus sat down on the bed next to Sky. He shook his head as if to get rid of a thought then laid down next to Sky. Sky took a quick drink of water before cuddling into Remus.

"How have you been Sky?" Remus asked softly.  
"I'm annoyed. I don't like the fact that I have crutches or the fact that I have a broken leg." Sky replied not unkindly. "How are you? I hardly ever see you."  
"I know, I so sorry that you never see me. I miss you." Remus said sadly.  
"It's ok, it's just hard to build up a relationship with some one whose never there," Sky said politely, pointing out a fact. Remus just hugged Sky closer, for there was nothing else he could do.

"So Remus, do you have a favorite color?" Remus had to do a double take of Sky before he caught on to what Sky was trying to do. All things have to start somewhere.  
"Gold. What do you like about yourself?" Remus asked in turn.  
"I like my hair color. It's the same as my dads. What do you like about Britain?"  
"I like that it's always cloudy. I feel like there is a protective blanket around me. What do you like about Sirius?"  
"I love his hair; it's so soft looking and shiny. I just want to run my fingers though it and bury my face into it. Other then that, I love his personality. He's mister hyper, fun, active man. Why do you always seem sad around me?  
"I do not."  
"You do too. Every time you look at me I see some heart ache in your eyes. Is it my story or do I remind you of some one?"  
"Your story is similar to Harry's, Sirius and mine godson. You both lost your parents at a young age. It's just so sad that it had to happen."

Remus hugged Sky closer to him and Sky Squeezed back. Sky was not sure, but he thought he felt Remus smell his hair. Sky made a soft noise, almost like a whimper and this time, he was sure Remus smelt him. Sky hadn't been embraced like this in a long time and so; he welcomed every bit of attention Remus gave him. It sent warm tingles down his spine every time Remus held him. It felt so safe and secure. If this was what heaven felt like, Sky never wanted to leave.

That was how Sirius found them, wrapped around each other sound asleep before dinner, which Sirius had decided to make. Sirius smiled softly and gently shook Remus awake. Sirius held a finger to his mouth in the universal sign to be quiet. Remus sniffed the air and could smell cooked meat and chopped onions. Remus smiled at Sirius in a way of saying thank you for making dinner. With gestures Sirius said that he would bring dinner into the bedroom while Remus woke Sky up. Remus nodded his head, showing that he understood.

_So_, Remus thought, _how to wake Sky up_? Remus kissed Sky's forehead and infused a little magic with it so that Sky would wake up gradually. By the time Sky was fully awake, Sirius came back into the room with dinner. On a serving tray was some roasted beef with onions on top on three plates and a slice of cheesecake on the other three. Sirius put the tray down after finding a comfortable position on the bed. Dinner was enjoyable and Sky was happy he didn't have to get up because Sirius still hadn't given him his crutches back. The cheesecake was delicious in Sky's opinion and Sirius and Remus agreed with him as well.

After Sirius put the empty plates into the sink and came back Sky pulled Sirius in between him and Remus so that both Sky and Remus could cuddle up to him. Sirius wrapped an arm around each of them and in Remus case pulled them closer to his body. This is what Sirius had been missing all day, the warmth of his two loves in his arms. Sirius decided that if he end of his life came, he would die a very happy man if only Sky and Remus were in his arms.

The mental picture may not have been as sweet as the words however, and Sirius shivered slightly at the thought. Sky pushed himself closer thinking that Sirius was cold and Remus kissed Sirius' cheek, knowing what was wrong. Eventually, Remus head rested on Sirius' left shoulder while Sky rested his head on the right side on Sirius' right side of his chest. When Sirius looked down at him, he saw that Sky was sound asleep. He could feel the blinks from Remus eyes, showing he was awake. Sirius kissed the top of Remus' head and then when Remus looked up at him, kissed his lips chastely. They parted slowly, savoring the warmth rolling off one another before Remus rested his head back on Sirius shoulder and Sirius laid his head down on the pillow. Slowly, Sirius and Remus fell asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sirius was not sure how long he had been asleep before he felt someone or something shaking on him. Sirius could feel small trembles and a small wetness on his chest where he was sure he felt a weight. Sirius looked down slightly and was shocked to see, not Sky, but Remus crying in his arms. Reflexively, Sirius wrapped both of his arms around Remus and squeezed him close. Sirius then felt something wiggle against his side and he saw Sky wrap both arms around Remus as well. At least now Sirius knew that Sky was a little closer to Remus now.

Then, if Sirius listened closely, he could hear slight humming. Was that…? Sirius looked down and saw that yes, it was Sky humming in Remus ear, making the crying lycanthrope calm down if only a little. Sirius rubbed Remus back if only to let him know that he heard Remus crying and was concerned. It was not often that Remus cried after a bad dream. If anything, it was unnerving. Sirius never got used to his big, strong werewolf having bad dreams so horrible, it could making even the most heartless cry as well.

"What happened Remus? What caused all these tears to fall from your beautiful eyes?" Sky asked.

"It was you Sky, I saw you bloodied and in pain. I saw a gash in your arm so deep, I could see the bone in your arm. Sky, I saw my self as a wolf absolutely covered in your blood. Sky, please, please never come near me on a full moon, I might try to eat you. I'm not like Cassidy; I will not be friendly. Just, promise me you'll never come looking for me on a full moon," Remus said so grimly that it made both Sirius' and Sky's hearts ache for Remus' pain.

"I promise my honey eyed mate, I will not come looking for you on a full moon," Sky whispered in Remus ear, ever so softly.

After all that Remus calmed down even more and eventually fell asleep. Sirius, after kissing Sky's forehead, fell asleep soon after and Sky was the last to fallow into the peaceful darkness that took away all conscious thoughts.

* * *


	10. Why Sky Owns a Piano

**I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Roling does. I do own Sky and Cassidy even though she isn't metioned as much.**

Thank you who ever has read and reviewed my story. I'm not going to be able to update on wendsdays so I'm bumping it back to the weekends. Here's to about 10 or so weeks of my story. Enjoy!

* * *

Sky wrote on the music sheet with a smile on his face. He had asked Sirius to get Cassidy and have her bring his music folder with her. The piece he wrote was a romantic one, sweet and narcotic. What led up to Sky performing and having fans? Sky still wasn't sure, maybe it was the music store by the orphanage that stated his love of the piano. Sky almost whished it wasn't still closed.

* * *

_It had been one year since Sky had found out about Cassidy's condition and the next day would be their three-year friendship anniversary. Sky was going to the music shop to get Cassidy a gift. He knew that Cassidy would love whatever he got her but also knew she loved piano pieces. Sky could agree on some of the music but every time her heard a music piece he just wanted to write his own and never understood why he wanted to, maybe to be different from every one else? Sky sighed softly as he entered the music shop._

_There was some kind of event going on in the shop. There was a large crowed of people surrounding one of the pianos in the shop. Sky just ignored them and picked up a CD of music by Mozart. Sky walked up to the cashier and got out the money to pay for the CD. Whatever the crowed was about Sky had just known would be bad but, Sky was curious about it._

_"Hey kid," the cashier started, "do you want to plat the piano?"_

_"You wouldn't mind?" Sky asked._

_"Na, go ahead kid. I'll walk you over."_

_So, the cashier walked Sky over to the piano. The crowed pared like the sea for Moses when he was leading his people away from Egypt. There was a small whisper as Sky sat in front of the piano. Taking in a deep breath Sky began to play the piano softly, playing one of the many melodies he heard in his head. Sky really wasn't sure how his music sounded to every one else but to him it was perfect. The tension that the music had screamed of it in the last bar of music he was able to play before he made himself stop._

_Sky closed his eyes and waited with a bated breath for the insults to come. After all, what did an eleven-year-old boy know of music? Surely they thought that the piece he played was crud. But that was not the case. Instead of insults there was clapping. It started slow, with only one person clapping but the more people joined in and the pace became faster. Did they really think the piece was good? No, Sky thought dejectedly, they surly didn't think it was ok and they were just being nice. Sky had dealt with that all his life; surely this wouldn't be any different._

_The owner of the shop came out then. Great, Sky thought sarcastically, the owner wants to tell me off for using one his pianos; this is going to end real great._

_"Was that you playing the music?" The owner asked._

_"Yes, sir," Sky replied with his head down._

_"Do you practice playing the piano?" he asked once again._

_"No, this is the first time I've ever played a piano," Sky looked the man in the eyes._

_"Do you want a piano kid?" the owner asked sincerely._

_"I don't have the money for it sir," Sky replied. Why wasn't the man yelling at him yet or for that matter, why didn't he look mad?_

_"I'll give you the piano for free. Just tell me where you want it."_

_"You'll really do that?"_

_"Sure kid, your good."_

_"Just put it in the square by the 'Spent Wings Bookstore.'_

_That was how Sky got his first piano ever and Sky still had it._

* * *

Sky smiled and finished writing the music piece. He put the paper in his folder and put the folder on the nightstand by the bed he was sitting on. Sirius still hadn't given his crutches back. Why not? Well, simply because he still believes in helping Sky get around. Sure it made Sky irritated but did Sirius care? No, never would hr care about that, he just wanted to make Sky realize how much both he and Remus cared for him. Sky sighed as he realized that he could never stay mad at the grown men.

Sky the thought of something, something that made him nervous. Sky was still a minor and even though he knew that there would never be anyone for him other than Sirius and Remus, he still wanted to be abstinent. In fact, Sky knew he wasn't ready for anything other than a few chaste kisses on the cheek or forehead. Sure, Sirius and Remus were ok with doing more than that with each other because they probably had been in a relationship with each other for a while, but Sky would not be ready for something like that for a wile. Would they mind?

Sky let his last thought drift away before ringing the small bell on the opposite nightstand. Remus soon came into his bedroom with a glass of water for Sky who accepted and took a large gulp, then put the water next to the bell. Sky smiled at Remus as Remus got onto the bed and lay down next to Sky while Sky sat up on the bed.

"Um, Remus?" Sky started. This would be a little awkward.

"Yes Sky," Remus replied.

"Um… you and Sirius both know that abstinence is important to me right?"

"Yes Sky, we do. Why?"

"I just wanted you two to know that really I'm not ready for more than a few hugs and chaste kisses on the forehead or cheek."

"Sky, we both already knew that but thank you for telling me."

Sky smiled at Remus and lay down next to him. Remus moved a little closer to sky and hugged him lightly. What was going thou Remus head, Sky wondered. Sky once again sighed and closed his eyes. So far it hadn't been a bad day but it probably wasn't a good day for Remus. Sky didn't know if he would ever get over hearing and seeing Remus cry; it was just so heartbreaking.

It must have been hours later when Sirius came into the bedroom. Remus was sleeping on Sky's shoulder and Sky was resting is head o top of Remus'. Sky watched Sirius come into the room with small smile on his face. It appeared that Remus and Sky were getting closer to each other. Sirius motioned for Sky to gently wake Remus up While Sirius once again made some dinner. After Sirius was gone it hit Sky, where was Sirius for most of the day? Sky shook his head deciding to ask later and gently nudged Remus awake.

"I'm sorry, did I fall asleep while you talking to me about something?" He asked softly with his eyes begging for forgiveness.

"No Remus, you did not fall asleep while I was talking to you about something. Sirius is back and making dinner again." Sky replied softly.

"I'm going to go help him. Stay here ok?" Sky nodded to Remus question and Remus caressed the longer side of Sky's hair away from his face.

About an hour later Sirius came in bringing a serving tray with a starter salad, rice bowls, pork chops in cream of celery soup, and green beans. On separate plates there were small squares of three layer yellow cake with lemon mousse in between layers and on top. All of the food was good in Sky's opinion, but the lemon cake was a little too citrusy-sweet. Not the best mix in flavors in Sky's versatile opinion.

The night went on peacefully though Sky still didn't like his leg being in a cast still. At the end of the day, Sky was pulled in between Remus, who was at his back and spooning against him, and Sirius, who was facing him and hugging Sky as well. That night the three boys went to sleep quickly and no one had any nightmares.


	11. Babies are everywhere

**I do not own any caractors except for Sky and Cassidy. The reast go to J.K. Rowling.**

Thank you my lovly reviewers. I'm sorry this chapter is short but again, I had a small case of writters block. Don't ask about all the baby's I put into my story.

_

* * *

A man with almost platinum blond hair and soft blue eyes hugged an eight-year-old Sky. The man was robust, but not overly so. He did not look like a body builder in the least. He wore dark blue jeans and a grey tank top the slightly showed his chiseled abs. His nose was an average size, but looked like it had been broken more than once before. This man was obviously Sky's father._

_A woman around the same age as Sky's father, which was twenty, laughed and took a picture of Sky and his father. She was a tall woman, and she looked like she had been in the army once before. Her straight hair curled into soft ringlets at the ends and her eyes were light lavender. She had a small nose that looked delicate. This woman was obviously Sky's mother._

_She wrapped an arm around Sky and took another picture of all three of them together. They were blissfully ignorant to what would happen in a few day's that would make treasure this memory forever._

* * *

Sky smiled down at the last picture his mother took of all three of them together. A small tear leaked from Sky's eye and splashed onto the glass on the frame. Sky put his picture back on the nightstand in his new bedroom. Remus, Sirius and he decided that Sky should stay with them permanently. Sky had no room for argument, after all, he loved being around his mates and they would do anything to help him out.

Remus came into the bedroom slowly. Over the past few days, Remus had gotten closer to Sky and they now knew each other as friends might after living with them for decades. Remus sighed softly and got on the bed so that he could curl up around Sky. Once Remus got into the position he desired, Remus' mouth was next to Sky's ear. Remus shook slightly, as if he was afraid of something, Sky just didn't know what.

"Sky, I'm so sorry I never told you this before but I have a kid. He is six months old now and he lives with his mother back in Britten I have visiting rights to him. I'm so sorry I never told you but I just found out that the British Minister of Magic is collecting up werewolves of all ages and this will affect my child. His mother, Nymphadora Tonks, has sent the child to me for protection. He will be here in a few hours. His name is Teddy," Remus said in a broken voice.

Sky turned around and hugged Remus close to him and said, "It's ok. Yes you should have told me earlier but I'm not going to run from you or anything. I'm your mate, and even though you have had a child with a different person than either Sirius or me, I won't disown the baby or anything. I'm going to eventually be his stepfather. I can deal with being a dad at such a young age. You already know that, so why are you so scared?"

"I'm scared because my wolf has been saying that you'll hate me, that you'll run away from my and a part of my life that matters so much will be gone and I will never be able to handle that," Remus replied in a little less broken voice.

"Remus, how could I run away from something so important has you having a baby. I promise to always be here for the both of you and the baby. I care way too much about you Remus," Sky replied.

After five or so minutes Sky was able to finally get Remus to calm down. A soft cry came from nearby the front door. Remus was able to hear a muffled conversation going on in the living room due to his super werewolf hearing. After a few minutes the front door opened and closed again and Sirius came in with a bundle in his arms. Both Remus and Sky sat up. Sirius handed the bundle to Remus. Sky saw a cute baby inside the bundle of blankets.

Teddy had his fathers tawny colored hair and his mothers soft brown eyes. Sky smiled at Teddy as Remus got up to go put his second cub in a crib. Teddy is his second cub in the sense that Harry was his first. The day went by quickly and Sky had grown to love Teddy like his own son by the end of the day.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Cassidy was in a panic. She had found out earlier that day that her boyfriend, Wyatt, was her mate and she was pregnant with his child. Cassidy was a scared woman, even though she already told Wyatt everything and he promised he would stay for her and her baby, even though it would have been nicer to wait until they were older to have kids. Now all Cassidy had to do was tell Sky. This would not be easy.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello my dear fans. I do wish that this were finally a new chapter, but alas it is not so. I am putting this story up for adoption, however I ask that you do so like an arrange in a sense. I will allow anyone to take the first chapter of this story and build on differently from there. If you plan on taking more than one chapter (unless the first is a prologue) I will ask you to message me about it. Once again, I am very sorry that this isn't a new chapter. I've been on too long of a hiatus to properly finish my stories. I hope you forgive me for this, and expect more of me when I can get to it.


End file.
